warriors_darkstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Burntail
Description TYPE HERE Appearance An average built she-cat with pitch black fur, she has a burning red tortoiseshell patch against her right eye, right front paw and covering half of her tail. She has a small white diamond mark on her chest, under her belly and a single white back left foot. Her muzzle is greying, beneath her dark nose. She has a 'V' nick at the side of her elft ear and three scratch-scar marks down the left-side of her face. And her eyes are a golden-green. She wears a blue feather behind her right ear. History Kit; Burnkit was born in a litter of three between two loyal Darkclan warriors; Lilystem and Batflight. Burnkit and her siblings, Sparrowkit and Blossomkit got along like three peas in a pod. They stuck together an always played with each other rather than others. All three kits looked like they belonged in different litters. Burnkit being black-furred with red tortoiseshell patterns, Sparrowkit was a pale brown tabby tom and Blossomkit was a pretty white she-cat with golden freckles against her face, back and tail. Others used to say about the kits having different fathers but they ignored them, they knew who their father was and they knew they were always going to be together. Apprentice; Six moons passed and Burnkit became Burnpaw along with her sister; Blossompaw to become warrior apprentices. She received Snowfall as her mentor. Sparrowpaw went to follow the medicine cat roots with become the medicine cat apprentice. Another moon passed and Lilystem caught greencough along with Heavystep and Gentlewave in the clan. They all died but soon more got ill and greencough spread out in the clan. Sparrowpaw soon started coughing and died another moon later. Burnpaw and Blossompaw was distraught with the passing of their mother and brother. Batflight left the clan with any knowledge, disappearing like he had never was. Burntail grew angry, angry that her father left them. A typical tom as she said, a tom that doesn't deserve to be in a clan because he was like all the others but she didn't let the thoughts stop her, she was going to become a warrior. Warrior; Burnpaw became Burntail within a few more months, a few days before her sister became Blossomlight. They were inseparable to each other, always side by side as they went on patrol and always discussing things with each other but Burntail doesn't like one thing about her sister, the want of a mate and kits. She wants a tom-cat. Burntail however respects her sister's choices even if it disgusts her. Burntail doesn't believe in love. The deputy soon passed and Burntail's ears perked when the deputy was going to be chosen that evening. She didn't mind who is was as long as a she-cat took the position. Later that evening her name was called. Triva *Burntail is a Feminist, she believes only she-cats should hold higher positions in a clan. *Burntail has Rainclan blood in her, it is far back in her pedigree. (90% Darkclan, 10%Rainclan.) *Burntail wears a light blue feather that she found one day as an apprentice. Gallery Category:Burntail Category:Darkclan Category:Clans Category:Member